If
by Peachysteria
Summary: Armin masih menyesali segalanya, andai Komandan Erwin yang selamat bukan dirinya. Jean datang untuk mematahkan rasa frustasi Armin. BL! Modifikasi Canon! Jean x Armin! Jeanmin! Jearmin!


**Tittle : If**

**Pairing : Jean Kirstein x Armin Arlert**

**Genre : Tragedy, Shounen-ai, hurt/comfort, modifikasi canon**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam fanfiksi ini milik Hajime Isayama, sementara fanfiksi ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning : Mengandung muatan LGBT, Jean x Armin, modifikasi canon, OOC**

_"Kenapa mereka harus menyelamatkan bocah itu?"_

_"Seharusnya yang masih hidup adalah Komandan Erwin."_

_"Kapten Levi terlalu terpengaruh perasaannya."_

_"Padahal jika Komandan Erwin dibiarkan hidup maka semua akan lebih mudah."_

Armin sudah kenyang mendengar semua itu, kalimat menyudutkan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Kenapa harus dia yang diselamatkan? Bukan Komandan Erwin? Armin bisa saja bersikap tidak perduli, mengatakan pada Eren dan Mikasa bahwa ia tidak mengambil pusing omongan oranglain. Tapi tetap saja, Armin adalah manusia. Kadang perkataan itu menusuk tepat dirongga dadanya, tanpa Eren dan Mikasa tahu itu menjadi beban untuknya.

Andai Komandan Erwin yang dibiarkan hidup...

Armin mulai menyalahkan dirinya, mempertanyakan keputusan yang Levi buat. Semua tidak berjalan baik-baik saja, semua seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa Armin terima.

Jadi ketika tengah malam, Armin akan menyusup keluar dari dalam kamar. Duduk dibagian teratas markas pengintai, memandang bulan dan bintang yang seolah hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari atas kepalanya.

Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helai pirang halus yang Armin miliki. Iris biru bagai langit tanpa awan yang cerah memantulkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Siapa bilang ia tidak menyesali kematian Erwin? Armin masih memikirkannya hingga detik ini.

Erwin mungkin lebih berhak hidup dibanding bocah lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti dirinya. Ia yang dulu nyaris mati dimakan titan, lalu Eren yang menyelamatkannya. Dia hanya bisa diam membatu, apa yang diharapkan dari bocah sepertinya?

Serentetan kejadian buruk sudah berkawan baik dengannya. Kehilangan orangtua dan kakeknya, orang-orang yang Armin cintai. Lalu apa salahnya menambah satu mimpi buruk lagi, Armin? Kadang kala sebelum tidur batinnya menanyakan hal itu. Kadang sisi egoisnya membantah bahwa ia berhak hidup seperti sekarang.

"Ho, ada oranglain disini." Armin tersentak, menoleh kebelakang.

Jean Kirstein, Si Muka Kuda berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan secangkir minuman hangat ditangan.

"Jean." Ucapnya canggung, Jean duduk disebelahnya. Memandang langit cerah diatasnya, rahang tegasnya terlihat berbayang tertimpa cahaya ribuan bintang. Armin memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jean menoleh, Armin gelagapan. Ia membuang muka, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Alis pemuda itu berkerut dalam, kemudian menggendikkan bahu dan menyeruput kopi hitam yang dibuatnya. "Setiap malam, kau diam-diam pergi dari dalam kamar. Ternyata kau ada disini."

Jean tetap pemuda blak-blakkan yang tidak ragu menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Entah orang itu akan sakit hati ataukah tidak, Jean terlalu jujur. Kadang Armin berpikir itu bisa saja menjadi boomerang bagi Jean suatu saat nanti.

"Yeah, mencari udara segar." Balas Armin. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, tujuannya keluar tengah malam memang untuk menghirup udara segar dan mengosongkan sejenak pikirannya.

"Benarkah? Atau karena kau masih memikirkan kematian Komandan Erwin?"

Armin terkejut, kata-kata itu keluar dari celah bibir Jean. Seorang pemuda paling egois didunia, Armin pikir selama ini Jean hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, pikiran itu dipatahkan detik ini juga. Jean tahu apa yang menggangu pikirannya belakangan ini meski ia sudah bersikeras menutupinya.

"Jean..."

"Kematian bukan untuk disesali, yeah kau tahu maksudku. Menyesalinya terus menerus tidaklah baik." Jean menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat ia sendiri canggung mengucapkan hal ini.

Armin tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jean, setengahnya aku memang menyesali kematian Komandan Erwin sebagian lainnya aku berpikir bahwa seandainya saja Komandan Erwin yang selamat."

Iris biru dan keemasan bertemu, tatapan mata Jean menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan dan kekagetan.

"Kau meragukan keputusan Kapten Levi?"

"Begitulah."

Jean meringis. "Jika Kapten Levi dengar ini, kau akan ditendang keluar tembok." Entah mengapa Jean menjadi kesal.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara desiran angin malam yang melintas. Keduanya memandang beberapa teman yang tengah bergantian berjaga dibawah sana. Sesekali Jean akan menyeruput minuman hangatnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terlepas dari rasa dingin meski hanya sesaat.

"Hey Armin." Panggil Jean.

"Yeah?"

"Bagaimana jadinya... Seandainya dulu kau tidak menyelamatkanku ketika kita merebut Eren dari Reiner dan Bertholdt? Mungkin aku akan menjadi makanan titan busuk. Nyatanya kau mendekapku sambil mengayunkan pedang."

"Kau masih ingat itu, Jean."

"Selalu mengingatnya." Jean meletakkan cangkir kopi hangat. "Aku senang kau selamat, hidup kembali. Dengan begitu kau akan menyelamatkanku lagi dan lagi. Terkesan aku sangat bergantung padamu kan? Tapi aku ingin kau menjadikan itu alasan untuk terus hidup dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

Lidah Armin terasa kelu, lagi-lagi malam ini Jean mengejutkannya. Mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah dipikirkan olehnya.

"Dibanding kau terus menyesal disini, kau lebih baik membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa kau tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Komandan Erwin dan kau berhak hidup. Jangan menumpulkan kepercayaan Kapten Levi karena sudah membiarkanmu hidup, jangan membuat Eren dan Mikasa terbebani karena rasa frustasimu, jangan dengarkan apa kata oranglain."

Tangan Jean terjulur, menutup kedua daun telinga Armin. Bahu mereka bersentuhan, mengantarkan hawa panas dalam diri Armin entah kenapa.

"Kalau ada yang masih meremehkanmu, tutup telingamu seperti ini. Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kau tidak akan lari karena jika kau lari maka kau adalah pecundang dan kau kalah. Bertahanlah, buatlah dirimu berharga untuk oranglain."

Wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, bertukar napas. Armin terjebak dalam pusaran iris keemasan Jean. Selama ini bagi Armin, Jean adalah versi lain dari Eren yang lebih keras kepala. Tapi Jean memperlakukannya sebaik ini, Armin tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Terima kasih, Jean." Senyum singkat membingkai wajah panjang Jean. Ia melingkarkan tangan pada bahu Armin, merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Armin tidak menjauh sejengkalpun, ia mendadak merasa nyaman. Merasa bahwa ini adalah tempat yang ia cari selama ini.

Rasa frustasi yang membayangi dirinya perlahan mulai menguap, Armin memandang langit malam tidak sendirian lagi namun bersama Jean.

**END**

* * *

**_Omake_**

Pagi harinya, gossip menggemparkan markas pasukan pengintai : Armin tidur satu ranjang dengan Jean. Catatan kaki, keduanya saling berpelukan.

Eren mengamuk dan bernafsu memukul wajah kuda Jean, Mikasa menenangkan Eren dan berpikir apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Connie akan menjadikan ini bahan lawakan, Sasha duduk tenang memakan kentang rebus -tidak perduli- , Kapten Levi menggendikan bahu, dan Komandan Hanji menyeringai penuh maksud terselubung.

Apapun yang dipikirkan Hanji, pasti itu adalah hal nista.

* * *

**INI APAAN GA JELAS BANGET TOLONG /NANGIS/**

**Saya cinta kapal Jean x Armin, membayangkan kembali Armin yang ngelindungin Jean sekuat tenaga meski cuma bisa ngayunin pedang. Naik kuda bersama :') hikz om Hajime tolonglah buat mereka canon saja /diseruduk kuda/**


End file.
